Hayley-O'-Rushes
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! - *Glitter Photos* Click link above to see Hayley's picture due to file type error Hayley-O'-Rushes is daughter of Cap-O'-Rushes. Parent Story: Cap-O'-Rushes Alignment: Royal Roommate: Darla Gale Secret Heart's desire: To show ways I truly love my father......He never listens to me because I supposed to say I love him more than meat needs salt and I wish we can have a special bond together someday. My "Magic" Touch: I can make the most delicious gruel ever! Your mouth will really blow up for the flavor! Storybook Romance Status: I will marry my future master's son someday. I hope his son would be nice and not selfish like rich people. Oh "Curses!" Moments: Sometimes hay make me sneeze (Well not a lot) so how will it easier for me to wear real hay in the future............ Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. It is nice to learn outdoors in a while and not always be indoors most of the time. Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I already know how to cook most foods, so why took a class on it? :( Best Friends Forever After: Darla Gale and Vessa Tin Character: ---- Personality: Hayley is a awkward, funny and caring girl. She some times can be sensitive at times but she is strong and rebellious. She is always taking the hard path and hard way around and don't always take a easy path. She acts awkward and strange when comes to feelings she can't handle such as romance and be around people due to her destiny. she sometimes can be clumsy. Appearance: She has pale skin, blonde hair with few gold streaks. Her hair is wavy up in the air and have brown eyes. Fairy Tale: Cap-O'-Rusheshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cap-o'-Rushes Relationships Family: She is daughter of Cap-O'-Rushes. In her diary, she mentions she had two sisters. ( Coming Soon!) Friends: She is best friends with Darla Gale, her roommate. She is also best friends with Vessa Tin because Vessa is different from mostly everyone and become best friends with her. Pet: She secretly keep a bird named Swathile to eat instects who might eat Hayley's clothes mistaking it for real hay. Romance: She said she is going to marry a master's son someday. She is worried if the master's son is going to be greedy and selfish like most wealthy people and families. Outfits Basic: She wore a hay looking bow at the end of her head. She wore hay looking dress top with sleeves looking like hay also. she wear pink, read, orange, and yellow layered ruffles under her hay looking dress top. She wear orange leggings, hay bundle looking shoes with toes cut out. She carry a hay bundle bag to carry Swathile around with her. Legacy day: click link below to see her legacy day attire due to photos won't upload here, click the link. - *Glitter Photos* Her hair is set in a form of a bun, hay looking tiara with few amethyst jewels, rest of her hair is less flowing and two loose hair pieces. With hay looking design on her dress, hay bundle earrings with pearl in middle, with rest of dress drape almost to the floor with hay design. Notes Her pet's name Swathile is word play on " Swath" meaning straw or hay in same meaning. She doesn't know about wearing real hay in the future that sometimes make her sneeze. She just wear cloth look like hay for now. She also mention her old friend named Leo that also moved to Ever After High had legacy year last year. She isn't sure if Leo is still attending Ever After High, but she saw few lions in the enchanted forest one day. It is unclear if the lions are Leo since Leo is son of the cowardly lion. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:From Joseph Jacobs' Tales